The Glee Project: Season X
by Ali Lovette
Summary: I'm requesting OCs and once I have a total of 14 including my own and Callie's , I'll start the competition. Winner gets a One Shot with their own pairing choice. SUBMISSIONS CLOSED!
1. FINAL 14

**FINAL 14**

**Final 14 Call-Back List:**

**1 Eleanor Jessica Carter**

**2 Jack Michael Howe**

**3 Skylar Perry**

**4 Hayden Alexa Markks**

**5 Jake Gallagher**

**6 Connie Jane Eyre**

**7 Johnathan Charles Erikson**

**8 Ashley Mercedes Cortes**

**9 Amelia Christine Reynolds**

**10 Jasmine Gold**

**11 Blake Jenner**

**12 Michael Weisman**

* * *

GO **VOTE ON MY POLL** TO DETERMINE THE LAST TWO CONTENDERS! I AM USING 4 TGP2 CONTENDERS BECAUSE I WANT TO START WRITING TODAY! This does not affect anyone's OC's role models. If your OC's role model was a TGP2 contender, then that contender will not be in this story. If no one votes, I'm picking names out of hats. POLL ENDS TOMORROW NIGHT UNLESS I CANNOT TAKE IT DOWN.

Also, as you can see, I've accepted everyone's OCs. Thank you all for your submissions, and I hope you enjoy the story once I start writing. Homework winners and Last Chance Performances and Not Called Back Contender is all completely random. If one of my own OCs win or one of the TGP2 contenders win, I will write everyone a one-shot, but you will all have to be really patient because depending on when this gets finished, in the end of August, I start my junior year, so I'll be really busy. Especially considering I've never taken U.S. history before... haha anyways, the layout for this that I'll be using is:

* * *

Homeworks and music videos and all the preparation for that in one chapter, and call-backs and LCPs in the one right after, rather than doing it all in one go (I tend to write A LOT sometimes so this will make my chapters less ridiculously long). Song suggestions would be brilliant, the order of themes is:

**1 Individuality**

**2 Vulnerability**

**3 Dance-Ability**

**4 Adaptability**

**5 Sexuality**

**6 Theatricality**

**7 Fearlessness**

**8 Actability**

**9 Romanticality**

**10 Tenacity**

**11 Glee-Ality**

And seriously – SONG IDEAS WOULD BE BRILLIANT!

* * *

Also, **PLEASE GO AND READ THE OTHER SUBMISSIONS** (At least the personality, biography, name, nicknames, and physical description), and tell me who your OC would be friends with, and who they might not get along with. Possible love interests, best friends, etc.

* * *

I'd also like Twitters, Youtubes (not your personal ones, but your OC's account name if they were to have one. YOUTUBE ACCOUNTS ARE NOT AS IMPORTANT, BUT TWITTERS ARE).

Here are my characters Twitters/YouTubes, and I'm asking Callie for hers. :)

Eleanor:

Twitter: (a)Eleanor_Carter

Youtube: LottieSparrow

Jack:

Twitter: Jace_Howe

Youtube: JaceHowe

* * *

**OCs Not In Reviews:**

**NorahsaurusRex's OC:**

Name: Amelia Christine Reynolds

Nickname(s): Mia; Little Lottie (her sister calls her this because her middle name is Christine and they saw Phantom of the Opera on Mia's first night in New York.)

Gender (this is here because, although most should be obvious, names used for both are often confusing): Female

Hometown and ethnicity: Ft. Wayne, IN (But currently lives in New York with her older sister Anya) and American

Age (mustbe at least 18): 21

Physical description (HAIR, EYES, HEIGHT, PHYSIQUE, BE DETAILED! GLASSES/FRECKLES/ETC, SKIN COLOUR): She's 5'1 and is relatively thin. Her hair is just below shoulder length that is black with turquoise tips and streaks (It was naturally light brown.) She has very pale skin and piercing blue eyes. She has five piercings in her ears and her eyebrow pierced. She usually always wears dark eyeshadow and black eyeliner. She has five tattoos; one of a treble clef on her right shoulder blade surrounded by the words "In the Dark, My Heart Heard Music" written in purple cursive (Anya has a matching one,) a gold sun with the word "Good" on her left wrist (she counts this as one) and the word "Enough" on her right wrist (similar to Demi Lovato's Stay Strong tattoo,) the Evanescence symbol on the back of her neck and "Shoot me down but I won't fall, I am Titanium" on the rightside of her ribcage.

Style: She loves the punk style but can dress up if she has to. She always wears scarves, a treble clef necklace that her sister gave her, and combat boots either with dresses or jeans and a t shirt. She always wears a lether jacket or long sleeves to cover her scars.

Personality: She keeps to herself for the most part. She doesn't really like letting people into her life. She has a heart of gold and always looks out for others. She's very self-expressive. However, she often hides her feelings and takes everything to heart, which can be her greatest downfall. She wouldn't be the type of person to get into a fight, she's more a mediator. However, she would defend someone being ganged up on.  
Musical style and favourite song(s): She loves rock music but is open to all types. Her favorite songs are Pain by Three Days Grace, My Heart is Broken by Evanescence and Titanium by David Guetta.

Strength(s): She learns things very quickly; when the contenders need to learn a song, she'll have it down first and help the other contenders out. She is a multi-instrumentalist and also has perfect pitch and can tell when someone misses a note though she wouldn't necessarily point this out to them. She's an okay dancer, not too spectacular but good enough.

Weakness(es): She's not a strong actor when it comes to having fun and being happy because she hasn't really had that experience; the last time she was truly happy besides being chosen for The Glee Project was when she was 8. She also doesn't take criticism well and is insecure about her scars.

Sexuality: Straight (but opened minded)

Biography: When she was 8 years old, the girls in her grade bullied her because Hayley was smarter than them and listen to "weird" music and they didn't like that. They called her worthless and said that she wasn't strong enough to fight back at them. This continued until Hayley was in 10th grade. The bullying started taking a toll on her life. She was having suicidal thoughts at 10 years old and started self injuring when she was 13. She closed herself off to avoid talking to people. It got so bad that she tried to kill herself when she was 15. If her sister Anya hadn't found her, she would've died. After this, she transferred schools and started to recover from her self-injury. She was also diagnosed with depression.

Vulnerability Sign: Cutter

How far are they ready to go for sexuality week: As far as she has too

Audition song: Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence

Online audition or casting call? Location?: Casting Call – New York

Play any instruments?: Guitar, piano, organ, flute, drums, violin, cello, bass (stand up and eletrical), saxophone, and is learning harp

Why they should win: She should win because her story is relatable to a lot of people. She wants to be a role model for people who have been bullied and to prove to her bullies that they can't stop her.

Idol/Role-Model: Amy Lee (from Evanescence; she will defend Evanescence to her death.)

Anything Else: She is very close with her older sister Anya despite the four year age difference between them. They both love Glee and watch it together every week. Performing is her life and she's known she's wanted to do this since she was 5. Her family is very supportive of her and want her to succeed in everything she does.

**Callie's OC:**

Name: Jasmine gold

Nickname(s): Jaz

Gender: female

Hometown and ethnicity: phoenix arizona american

Age (mustbe at least 18): 19

Physical description (HAIR, EYES, HEIGHT, PHYSIQUE, BE DETAILED! GLASSES/FRECKLES/ETC, SKIN COLOUR):

Dark long wavy hair, dark green eyes, curvy, golden tanned skin,

Style: wears a lot of jeans and flowy tops with golden jewelry and mules

Personality: proud independent and confident

Musical style and favourite song(s): r&b if i aint got you, love on top, listen

Strength(s): sticks up for what she believes in and is independent

Weakness(es): can come off as mean when she doesn't mean to be

Sexuality: straight

Biography: grew up in phoenix in a rich family. Her parent and her boyfriend have always told her that she couldnt become a singer so she left home and played anywhere she could and a lot of the time, had to sleep in her car. She trys to prove everyone wrong by signing up for glee project

Vulnerability Sign: when people tell her she can't do something

How far are they ready to go for sexuality week: she'll be hesitant at first but will do anything to win

Audition song: best thing i never had by beyonce

Online audition or casting call? Location?: online

Play any instruments?: piano

Why they should win: because shes very talented and she is really determined

Idol/Role-Model: alicia keys and beyonce and aretha franklin

Anything Else: nope!

ALSO: if you have ideas for homework songs or video songs, please tell me. But the songs MUST fit in the episode. So please give me ideas. Say which songs would go with which weeks and such! Thank you!

**My OCs:**

Name: Eleanor Jessica Carter

Nickname(s): El, Jess, Sparrow (after Jack Sparrow because she's as crazy as he is)

Gender: female

Hometown and ethnicity: Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, England, Uk. Moved to Los Angeles when she was 16.

Age (mustbe at least 18): 18

Physical description (HAIR, EYES, HEIGHT, PHYSIQUE, BE DETAILED! GLASSES/FRECKLES/ETC, SKIN COLOUR): curly red hair which she often straightens (it's dyed because she hates her blonde hair), big bright green eyes, 5'10", very skinny, deathly pale, pointed features (she looks like a female version of Draco Malfoy)

Style: maxi dresses, short-shorts, skinny jeans, tight tops, beachy style. She loves Hollister Co and Topshop. Lots of pinks, reds, greens, blues and neutrals.

Personality: bright and bubbly, but a tad airheaded, she tends to speak and do things without thinking. She's a little oversensitive, but has crazy mood swings that just keep changing because she's bi polar. She has medication for it, but often forgets. Crazy.

Musical style and favourite song(s): she loves soul and pop, as well as rap. She loves Pixie Lott and One Direction, as well as Katy Perry and Selena Gomez. Her favourite song is Boys And Girls by Pixie Lott.

Strength(s): singing, hearing the lyrics and beats and pitch.

Weakness(es): she takes criticism pretty bad.

Sexuality: straight

Biography: she grew up without a lot until her dad got a better job, and became very rich. Eleanor was bullied for being crazy and people said she was hideous with her curly blonde hair so she dyes and straightens it. Until her father kicked her out for arguing with him about pretty much every decision he made about her, including the move to Los Angeles. She got a job at a clothes store and moved in with a friend, getting a modeling job at Hollister Co as soon as she turned 18. She hasn't celebrated anything since she was 15, and her mum died when she was little. She's got a visa to live in the U.S. and she loves Glee because it represents so many lives and what teenagers go through in high school.

Vulnerability Sign: being bullied about her hair and personality

How far are they ready to go for sexuality week: as far as she has to. She'll do whatever it takes.

Audition song: Doing Fine (Without You) by Pixie Lott

Online audition or casting call? Location?: casting call in L.A.

Play any instruments?: none but would love to learn guitar

Why they should win: she's strong and has gone through a lot. She feels that she'd be relatable to people and that she'd also connect with people who move a lot.

Idol/Role-Model: Pixie Lott and Jack Sparrow

Anything Else: she's very strong.

Name: Jack Michael Howe

Nickname(s): Jace (a friend spelled his name wrong and it stuck)

Gender: male

Hometown and ethnicity: New Canaan, Connecticut, U.S.A.

Age (mustbe at least 18): 20

Physical description (HAIR, EYES, HEIGHT, PHYSIQUE, BE DETAILED! GLASSES/FRECKLES/ETC, SKIN COLOUR): curly brown hair that he's allowed to grow a tad (hair like Harry Styles'), stormy grey eyes, 6'2", very fit from going to the gym. A lot. He's very pale.

Style: chinos, coloured skinny jeans, t-shirts, bermuda shorts, leather bracelets and a surfer necklace with a dolphin charm, TOMS.

Personality: very kind and caring, funny and not very serious. Playful. Slightly critical if people annoy him.

Musical style and favourite song(s): he raps and sings a lot of pop songs as well as musical theatre stuff. His favourite song is Part of Me by Katy Perry because he can really relate well to the song.

Strength(s): dancing

Weakness(es): acting

Sexuality: bisexual

Biography: he grew up in a rich family and always had everything he wanted or needed. His family weren't really into charity and such, and would rather have had everything for themselves, and he wants to make a difference, and maybe one day inspire people like his parents to give instead of take, take, take. He was the captain of the football team and he was never physically hurting anyone, but he did call people names and throw drinks in their faces. He saw kids being beaten up in an empty classroom in 9th grade, and was too scared to do anything so he avoided hitting anyone, instead trying to keep people from getting hit.

Vulnerability Sign: being too scared to help bullied kids

How far are they ready to go for sexuality week: he'll be nervous, terribly nervous, but he'll try to act his way through.

Audition song: Part Of Me by Katy Perry.

Online audition or casting call? Location?: online

Play any instruments?: guitar and piano

Why they should win: he wants to give people who never stood up for others - but wanted to - someone they could relate to, as well as showing the world it didn't matter what you went through in high school, it doesn't matter once you graduate. He thinks a lot of kids can relate to him because there are so many people who don't agree with their parents and so many people who were too afraid to help others being bullied.

Idol/Role-Model: Justin Bieber because he does so much for charity.

**NYCortes' OC (Ran into character limit, most of OC is in PMs):**

Name: Ashley Mercedes Cortes

Nickname(s): Ash (once in a while by close friends but otherwise everybody calls her Ashley)

Gender: female

Hometown and ethnicity: Queens, New York (moved to Florida when she was 9) Hispanic (Puerto Rican, Colombian, Dominican)

Age: 18

Physical Description: long curly dark brown hair that goes past her butt. an inch and a half from the bottom was bleached and dyed a striking red. she wears her hair in many different ways; naturally curly, straight, in a ponytail, let down, in a braid(s), in a high bun, etc. eyes are a dark brown, almond shaped. 57. curvy body, hour glass shaped. she was always more developed than the other girls since middle school. light brown skin (was labeled as a Mexican because of the similarity in looks)

Style: mostly dark colors; black, blue, etc. dresses comfortably and won't care what people think (sweats, t-shirts, jeans, tank tops, basketball shorts, hoodies) will sometimes buy boy clothes. she will occasionally get prettied up and wear skirts, sundresses, short shorts, fashionable items. almost never wears makeup, likes to be natural. but sometimes wears a bit of mascara and eye liner, and a little eye shadow on those prettied up days.

Personality: sweet, loving, caring, passionate, strong, quiet. shy when around new people, wont usually make the first advance for friendship, but if the person seems nice shell open up more. when shes with her friends or people shes comfortable with, shes funny and outgoing. will always be there for someone to talk to, even if they barely know each other, and she wont tell a soul anything they tell her. She is almost always nice, but if you mess with her or anybody she cares about, she will go total bitch on you. she has gotten into fights before for people being on her bad side.

Musical style and favorite songs: loves and sings basically every genre of music,except country (she hates it) her favorite genres to listen to are rock/screamo and rap Her favorite band is Asking Alexandria. She loves Lil Wayne, Eminem, Beyonce, Daddy Yankee, Aventura, Katy Perry, Rihanna and the musical Wicked. Her favorite song is The Final Episode by Asking Alexandria because it describes what she was going through in her abusive relationship. She also loves Defying Gravity (can hit note at the end of the song) When she singsv, her voice is real and full of emotion, she sings from the heart. she LOVES Disney songs from the classic movies, not the disney channel disney (thinks songs/shows are crap) HATES Justin Bieber and One Direction, they annoy her. Whatever most of the preppy girl population likes, she typically hates.

Strength(s): singing, can sing about any genre and hit any note. learns lyrics immediately. dancing, took dance classes ever since she was 5; ballet, jazz, tap, pop. in a dance group for 2 years called Rising Pheonix. the group was multi-racial so they did hip-hop, rap, pop, r&b, latin music, crumping and incorporated tricks into their routines.

Weakness(es): acting, because of shyness. but is determined to break out of her shell and do her best.

Sexuality: straight

Biography: She lives in Tampa, Florida with her mom, dad, brother (Nicholas; age of 5) and sister (Alyssa; age of 7). Her dad is a retired NYPD officer and worked as one for 20 years. Her mom works at the Disney call and reservation center in Tampa. They go to Disney all the time because her mom can get them in for free, along with other Disney perks. Ashley has graduated high school and works at McDonalds and Starbucks to save up for college to become a lawyer. She has a few but close friends. Ashley was in an abusive relationship for 3 years. He would always make sexual advances toward her or ask for nude photos, but she always turned him down. In turn, he hit her, but never forced himself on her. Instead he would cheat on her. Ashley found out about this, but she stayed with him, not wanting to lose him. She finally left him when her friend found out about it and forced her to dump him. This relationship made her stronger. But since then she had major trust issues, keeping to herself and not making new friends. She loves watching WWE and UFC with her father and brother. She learned how to wrestle and took up boxing and was very good at it, making nobody want to mess with her.

Vulnerability sign: Misunderstood

How far are they willing to go for sexuality week: as far as she has to. she`ll be nervous at first but will open up once she gets into the music.

Audition Song: The Reason by Celine Dion. Her mom always sang that song to her when she was a child.

Online audition or casting call? Location? casting call in New York

Play an instrument? guitar, piano and dabbles in drums

Why they should win: she`s gone through so much. she feels like she can be relateable to people who watch Glee andshow people they can overcome anything and become stronger in the process. She wants this more than anything and will go above and beyond to win.

Idol/Role Model: Beyonce (wants to be as big as she is) and Nellie

Anything else: Born June 4, 1994. Catholic, is a virgin, hasn`t seen a guy naked before and hasn`t let anyone see her naked. Believes in marriage before sex, but doesn`t think differently of others if they have an active sex life. The farthest she`s gone with a guy is kissing. Doesn`t drink, smoke, do drugs, but again isn`t bothered when others do. She supports gays, lesbians, bisexuals and transgenders; has plenty of friends that aren`t straight. Can`t stand preppy, annoying girls who think so highly of themselves and put others down. Gets along with cool, down to earth people. Mostly hangs out with guys to avoid girl drama. Every body labels her as a Mexican (she`s not), a goth (she`s not), a tomboy (kind of is), a druggie (because she has friends that do drugs; she`s not) and a slut (because she`s always around guys; she`s not) Her ideal guy is smart, sweet, funny, and caring. she doesn`t focus on looks but it doesn`t hurt if they`re attractive. She loves to swim and is an avid reader. You will almost always catch her reading a book.

**YES, OC submissions look long, but if you only read the parts mentioned above, it doesn't take as long :)**

**If you review, and then have a question/comment, feel free to PM me, or tweet me (a)JessiTommo or (a)BlakeLovette. I tend to respond to tweets as soon as I see them, so generally within the same day, but I don't see PMs unless I'm on my computer. So if it's urgent, tweet me. (a)JessiTommo is my personal/1D account, and (a)BlakeLovette is my fan account for TGP, and for my RP that I'm doing on tumblr.**


	2. The First Full Music Video

Heyy! It's Ali! I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I should've posted on Thursday, as I've had it written for 2 - 3 days, but... I don't know why I haven't posted. Anyways, here it is!

* * *

So, the final 14 are:

Eleanor Jessica Carter

Jack Michael Howe

Skylar Perry

Hayden Alexa Markks

Jake Gallagher

Connie Jane Eyre

Johnathan Charles Erikson

Ashley Mercedes Cortes

Amelia Christine Reynolds

Jasmine Gold

Blake Jenner

Michael Weisman

Abraham Lim

Dani Shay

* * *

The votes all came out with a single vote for what was voted on... so I went with Abraham and Dani because someone mentioned on their friends list Abraham and Dani if they were put in. So there you have it. Sorry if you wanted a specific contender and they're not on.

* * *

Anyways, here's the first full length music video of The Glee Project Season X:

All: "Hummingbird Heartbeat!"

Connie wheeled herself across the street, singing: "I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed", and smiling brightly at Jack, who grabbed her hand and sang out: "A white flower with the power to bring life to me."

Michael stood to the side with Amelia, singing: "You're so exotic, my whole body fluttering" and Amelia sings: "Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet honey" before the two followed Connie and Ashley down the road.

Then jasmine emerged from a hotel and sang: "I was on the brink of a heart attack" and Skylar wrapped an arm around her shoulders before he sang: "You gave me life and keep me coming back" and the two were joined by Hayden as she sang: "I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes" and Abraham right after as he sang: "We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies."

Then the shot changed to one of Johnathan singing: "Even the seasons change" while he sat with his legs propped on a bench before Dani appeared and pulled him up, dragging him along as she sang: "Our love still stays the same"

And once they reached the choir room, Jack, Amelia, Skylar, Michael, Connie, Hayden, and Jasmine continued with the chorus altogether, singing

"You give me the hummingbird heartbeat

Spread my wings and make me fly

The taste of your honey is so sweet

When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat

Hummingbird heartbeat"

Then the shot went back outside to the side of the street where Johnathan and Jasmine were just arriving, singing:

"Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat

Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat"

And then on the side of the street by the studio, Eleanor grinned at Blake and sang: "You love me, you love me!"

Blake grinned back and replied with: "Never love me not, not, oh no!"

And then Jake and Ashley show up, Jake singing: "When we hear a perfect harmony" while Ashley then sang: "You make me sound like, like a symphony, oh" back to him, while holding his hands and pulling him along into the studio.

Jake, Ashley, Blake, and Eleanor all sing: "Spread my wings and make me fly, the taste of your honey is so sweet, when you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat" as they run into the choir room, joining the others.

Then the entire group finished the song together, dancing and singing to each other.

"You give me the hummingbird heartbeat

Spread my wings and make me fly

The taste of your honey is so sweet

When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat

Hummingbird heartbeat

And then, for the last three lines, Abraham, Dani, and Michael all each sing a line.

Abraham: "Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat, hey, yeah"

Dani: "Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat, hey, yeah"

Michael: "Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat"

* * *

**And that's the first full music video of The Glee Project Season X. It's not great... I'm still figuring out how I'm doing this, but there it is. I just... haha I'm awful sometimes, but I hope everyone liked this. Anyways, review and tell me! And if you've come to read from the role play I'm doing on Tumblr, HEYYY! But seriously, reviews inspire me! Unless you tell me my story sucks, in which case, you should not read... haha sorry. All I've had to eat today was a peanutbutter milkshake, so I'm hyper, tired, and have no proper brain food in me... meaning I'm kinda crazy today. BTW the recipe I used uses ½ a pint of vanilla ice cream, but if you leave it to melt, it doesn't give the milkshake a milkshakey texture... just a liquid texture. SO WHEN YOU'RE MAKING PEANUTBUTTER MILKSHAKES MAKE SURE YOUR ICE CREAM IS FROZEN!**

**Haha seeing as I just explained peanutbutter milkshakes... here's the recipe to make 2 peanutbutter milkshakes:**

**Peanutbutter Milkshake**

**½ pint vanilla ice cream (about 8 oz)**

**2 tablespoons creamy peanutbutter**

**1 cup milk**

**Mix it all together in an electric mixer (you know like those things that make smoothies!)**

**And now you've got a peanutbutter milkshake. Skip the peanutbutter and just make a vanilla milkshake if you prefer. Anyways, I should just stop talking before all of you decide I'm crazy... bye luvvies!**

**xxx**

**Ali**


	3. Individuality: HW AND MUSIC VIDEO

**So, here's the first proper chapter. Everything from homework winners to eliminations is random. I pull everything out of a hat, and for homeworks, my brother pulls the names out. However if the same person is pulled to win the homework every week, I'm going to leave their name out for the hw, and pull someone else's name. That way, it's more fair.**

**Also, for one-on-one mentoring sessions, I'm going to write a separate fic, and put them there. I'll call it "The Glee Project Season X: Mentoring Sessions" OR something similar (that might be too long). anyways, enjoy :D**

* * *

Eleanor looked around the room excitedly. Only three others had gotten up – Eleanor was known to be awake early – and she was bouncing with excitement, sitting at the bar in the kitchen, watching Blake juggle fruit.

"Ohmygosh I've never actually seen anyone juggle before!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" Connie asked her.

"Nope!" Eleanor grinned at the brunette. "My father didn't approve of performers being near me at all. I never even saw Glee until he kicked me out."

"Oh." Connie smiled sympathetically at the redhead who grinned wider.

"He only made me want to be a performer even more. Acting and singing are my passions, but I take criticism badly because it reminds me of him..." Eleanor explained. Jake chuckled, agreeing with her. He'd run into her at the call-backs, and she'd been wailing at another contestant for criticising her song choice.

"But you seem to have a good viewpoint of the world." He told her. She laughed.

"You saw me and that boy, didn't you?" she laughed at his comment, remembering how the other boy had said she's too happy-go-lucky.

"Guilty as charged." Jake laughed, settling on a stool beside her.

"Morning guys..." a tired looking Michael appeared, Hayden and Ashley following behind him.

"Morning you lot!" Eleanor chirped.

"She's a morning person." Connie explained.

"He woke me up though." Eleanor added, grinning at Jake, who had indeed woken her and Blake up because he'd been bored. No, that was a lie. He'd woken Blake up, and Blake had tripped over something outside the girls' room and woken up Eleanor (and Hayden, but she'd just rolled over muttering about how they were up too early).

"Well, it's good we have some morning people. Otherwise we'll all sleep through this whole thing!" Michael smiled at Eleanor and Jake who were deciding on what flavour milkshake they were planning on making.

"Morning everyone!" Amelia smiled at everyone and Johnathan appeared behind her.

"I'ma go shower. And wake up the others." Jake said after making Eleanor agree to make chocolate milkshakes for the two of them.

"Kay-Kay!" Eleanor called as she made her way between everyone while they made themselves breakfast.

Later on, when everyone was up, half of the final 14 were lounging around the living room.

Dani and Jace sat in the corner, laughing and watching videos on YouTube. "Oh! Look at that one! It's Ali and Nellie!" Jace grinned, pointing at a video of a cover the previous two winners had made together the night before.

"Oh, I wanna watch this!" Connie walked over and Ashley joined them, squeezing herself between Dani and Jace.

"I think I'm going to dye my hair back to blonde." Eleanor announced randomly before walking out of the room.

"Does she have hair dye with her?" Michael asked.

"I saw some red dye in her bag, but I don't think she has any blonde dye." Amelia replied.

"Hey guys!" Abraham appeared with Hayden behind him.

"Hey Abraham." Johnathan grinned at the two from his spot on the couch beside Blake and Jack.

"Hi you guys. Call the others?" Robert appeared.

"Robert's here!" Eleanor screeched as she reappeared in the doorway, plopping down beside Jace.

"Hi everyone. Congratulations on making it to the final 14!" Robert smiled at them all. "The theme this week is Individuality, and your homework song is 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera. You'll be performing for the guest mentor tomorrow morning. Good luck and I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" they chorused after Robert handed out the lyric sheets.

"So, who wants what line?" Abraham asked, looking down at the lyrics.

"Oh, I'd like the line where she says 'Don't look at me'!" Eleanor grinned.

"Oh, can I have line 14?" Jasmine asked. Soon, everyone had chosen their lines (surprisingly, there'd been no conflict over who got what lines), and they began to practise.

* * *

"Hi guys. So, our guest mentor is on her way. She's a real star." Robert greeted them. And then Lea Michele walked in. She smiled and began to speak.

"Hey guys! I'm so excited to hear what you've prepared!" She grinned as the contenders pushed the chairs aside and got into a line on the first step. Connie stayed on the normal ground on the right side of the stage, closest to Lea and Robert, and Eleanor stood opposite her on the other side.

Eleanor turned her face away from Robert and Lea as she said: "Don't look at me."

And then the music began, and Michael stepped forward, turning Eleanor to face him, singing: "Every day is so wonderful" to her. Jace stepped forward while Michael played the comforting friend, continuing with his line: "And suddenly it's hard to breathe."

Amelia stepped forward beside Jace, singing: "Now and then I get insecure", and Jace wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Connie took her hand as she sang her line; "From all the pain, feel so ashamed" before the three of them retreated to their spots on the steps.

Johnathan stepped forward, arm around Hayden, singing his line: "I am beautiful no matter what they say" and smiling, and Hayden continued, joining hands with him and singing her line; "Words can't bring me down" before Abraham stepped out of line, singing: "I am beautiful in every single way" and Jake continued as the three stepped back into their places in line. "Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no" Jake sang, and Blake leaned on his elbow on Jake's shoulder while he sang "So don't you bring me down today" to end the chorus.

After Blake and Jake stepped back into place, Skylar stepped forwards, singing "To all your friends you're delirious" and Ashley followed suit, taking his hand and singing "So consumed in all your doom"

Dani sang out "Tryin' hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone" as she stepped forward beside Michael and Eleanor, while the others stepped back and then Jasmine stepped forward next to Dani , linking arms and singing: "Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?"

And then everyone sang the chorus together; and the back-up parts while some of the girls belted out lyrics.

"'Cause you are beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring you down, oh no

You are beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no

So don't you bring me down today"

(No matter what we do)

Amelia sang: "No matter what we do"

(No matter what we say)

And Connie belted out with: "No matter what we say"

(We're the song that's outta tune)

(Full of beautiful mistakes)

(And everywhere we go)

Jasmine sang out: "And everywhere we go"

(The sun will always shine)

Eleanor belted out: "The sun will always, always shine!"

(But tomorrow we might awake on the other side)

And the entire group sang the last chorus together;

"'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say

Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no

We are beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no

So don't you bring me down today"

Eleanor stepped away from Michael, singing "Don't you bring me down today" before turning back to face into Michael's shoulder. And Hayden finished the song with a faded "Don't you bring me down today"

Robert and lea clapped and smiled brightly.

"Well done all of you! I think you're all so talented! All of you were moving with the song, really telling a story. And that's hard sometimes to move to tell the story when a song isn't really upbeat." Lea smiled. "Hayden, that last line, was sung beautifully, you were soft and quiet, but powerful at the same time. Connie, your voice is so lovely. You were moving just as much as everyone else, but you were a little pitchy. And Eleanor, you have great control of your voice. You sounded great, and you really looked like Michael was there comforting you because you didn't like yourself. Jace, you looked a little lost, like out of place. Skylar, you sounded great. You really looked like you were confused as to why everyone doesn't accept themselves for who they are, and you looked comfortable with yourself."

"So, Lea, who's the homework winner?" Robert asked.

"I'm going to have to say," Lea began, "Eleanor. I really like how you looked so vulnerable, yet you were so powerful.

"That means, Eleanor, that you get a one on one mentoring session with Lea -" Robert began, allowing Eleanor to let out a childish squeal, "and a standout moment in the music video."

"Wow!" Eleanor looked awestruck as she sat next to Jake and Skylar, both of whom looked just as awestruck as her to be seeing Lea Michele. "Thank you!"

"So, your song for your music video is," Robert began.

"Who Says by Selena Gomez!" Lea exclaimed. The contenders cheered.

* * *

Later when Eleanor and Jake were making dinner (they were just boiling pasta and Eleanor had managed to find chocolate sauce instead of pasta sauce), Michael and Jace walked in.

"Hey El." Skylar threw an arm around her shoulders, causing her to spill chocolate sauce all over her white shirt.

"Skye!" Eleanor groaned as he laughed at her chocolate covered front.

"Anyways, we're - why do you have chocolate sauce?" Michael asked.

"Couldn't find pasta sauce." Eleanor shrugged.

"Well, we were all thinking of watching Dumb and Dumber -" Michael began.

"I'm in!" Eleanor cut him off, turning to Jake expectantly.

"Sure." Jake grinned and as soon as they'd finished the pasta (and El had changed), they all settled in the living room with Eleanor's slightly overcooked chocolate covered pasta (most had chosen to eat it with just a sprinkle of cheese, rather than chocolate sauce), watching Dumb and Dumber.

* * *

The next day they had vocals with Nikki. When Jake woke everyone up, everyone was awake, even those who hated mornings (pretty much everyone but Jake, Connie, and Eleanor).

"Hey guys!" Nikki grinned, smiling. "So let's go in order of lines. First line first, last line last? Johnathan, you're up."

Soon, it was Jasmine's turn, and she went in.

"You made me insecure; to me I wasn't good enough" she sang.

"You're a little shaky." Nikki told her. "Let's try again. Are you nervous?"

"No, I wasn't at all nervous." Jasmine replied. She sang her line again and once she was done recording, she exited, feeling confident that at least someone else would probably mess up as well.

Michael walked into the recording studio after Skylar and Abraham were done and grinned at Nikki.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah." He grinned.

* * *

The next day they had choreography with Zach.

"I'm nervous." Jace stated.

"You would be." Eleanor agreed, and he glared at her. She just shrugged.

"Guys." Amelia sighed. The two just didn't get along. She didn't really understand why at first, but then she realised Jace could be slightly critical of Eleanor's airheadyness, and Eleanor didn't take criticism well (though they all knew she could apply it once she got over the fact that she'd done something wrong).

"Sorry, Mia. We'll just keep clear of each other." Eleanor stated, walking across the room to where Michael, Skylar, Abraham, Johnathan and Jasmine were since they were the first five to appear in the video. Amelia walked over to join them, and soon Zach began.

"Jace, you'll be walking in behind Connie. Make it look like you're having fun." Zach explained.

"He's not smiling." Ashley commented to Hayden as the two watched Zach go over the choreography for Jace and Connie.

"Jace, you've got to remember to lip sing your lines!" Zach told him. At the end of the day, he'd managed to get it right.

* * *

Johnathan walked through the doors of the school, smiling as he said his line; "I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey" then he passed by Jasmine who was looking confident and singing: "You made me insecure; to me I wasn't good enough"

Skylar shut his locker and sang: "But who are you to judge when you're a diamond in the rough?" and Abraham threw an arm over his shoulders, singing: "I'm sure you got some things you'd like to change about yourself" as they walked into the cafeteria where Michael and Eleanor were sitting, Eleanor's legs thrown over Michael's. Michael sang: "But when it comes to me I wouldn't want to be anybody else" and the shot changed to each of them in a box singing the "Na na na na na na na na na na na na" bit before returning to the shot of Michael and Eleanor, where Eleanor smiled and sang: "I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me" before another group shot of them singing the "Na's" was shown and then Amelia linked arms with Eleanor who grabbed Michael as Amelia sang her line: "You got every right to a beautiful life, come on" and led the two out of the room to the hallway.

The shot of boxes showing an image of each person and where they were, the ones who'd said their lines were already in the auditorium, and those who hadn't were on their way.

"Who says, who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me that's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful, who says?"

Ashley was shown, fixing her hair in the bathroom and walking out as she sang "It's such a funny thing how nothing's funny when it's you", and she was joined by Jake as he sang his line "You tell 'em what you mean but they keep whitin' out the the truth"

And then Blake and Hayden appear, arms linked as Blake sang his line: "It's like the work of art that never get to see the light" and then Hayden sang hers, smiling widely at Blake: "Keep you beneath the stars won't let you touch the sky" before the two walked into the auditorium and the entire group sang the "Na's".

Connie wheeled in, singing: "I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me" and Jace was right behind her, singing "You got every right to a beautiful life, come on" before the entire group sang the chorus;

"Who says, who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me that's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful, who says?"

Then Eleanor stepped forward and sang her step-out lines;

"Who says you're not star potential

Who says you're not presidential

Who says you can't be in movies

Listen to me, listen to me"

Then Dani stepped in and sang the next line, grinning at Eleanor; "Who says you don't pass the test"

And then the rest of the girls join her to sing more of the bridge;

"Who says you can't be the best

Who said, who said?"

And Eleanor sings the last two lines of it; "Would you tell me who said that, yeah, who said?"

The entire group sing the rest of the song, smiling and standing onstage together, dancing around;

"Who says, who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me that's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful, who says? (I'm just beautiful me)

Who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me that's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful"

And Johnathan sings the last line: "who says?"

"And that's a wrap!" Erik grins at the cast and they all cheer.

* * *

"So, how do you think you all did?" Dani asked everyone as they got back to the house.

"I'm so screwed!" Jace groaned.

"I'm pretty pleased with my performance." Hayden and Blake said at the same time, laughing after realising.

"I think everyone did a really good job! I bet it'll be hard to decide who's going home." Jasmine commented. Everyone nodded their agreement before Robert came in to tell them they were having the call-backs.

* * *

**Um, If anyone has LCP song ideas, that's be great :D**


	4. Individuality: LAST CHANCE PERFORMANCES

OK, so, I've decided that I'm going to have _songs in italics and centred_, **confessionals in bold and centred**, and normal story bits in normal in a left alignment.

* * *

When it was time for the call-backs, everyone stood in two lines of seven, waiting anxiously to be called back.

"Everyone had an overall pretty good week." Robert began. "Michael, you did a great job in the homework assignment, and your overall performance this week was very good. Congratulations, you're the first called back. Hayden, your acting was great in the music video, and your vocals were outstanding. You got it down quickly, and Zach had no problems. Skylar, you've also had an outstanding week. Eleanor, you won the homework, and overall, you've had a great week. Congratulations Hayden, Skylar, and Eleanor, you are all called back."

* * *

"**YAY! I'm through!" Eleanor squealed, smiling brightly. "But I wish somehow everyone could get through..."**

* * *

"Amelia, Abraham, Johnathan, Blake, Ashley, and Jake, congratulations, you're all called back." Robert said, and they all exited, sitting on the couch with Michael, Hayden, Skylar, and Eleanor. "Everyone had a good week," Robert continued, "but the four of you seemed to struggle with some things. Dani, you seemed to disappear a little behind Eleanor in the choreography. Connie and Jace, you both seemed not completely there at first in the shoot, but Jace, you struggled quite a bit in choreography. Jasmine, you struggled with your vocals, Nikki said you seemed very shaky?"

"Yeah, sometimes I get a bit shaky with the lines in the beginning of songs." Jasmine explained.

"Yes, well, you won't only be getting middle lines or end lines, and you need to be able to sing the beginning lines as well." Robert explained. "Jasmine, you are in the bottom three and will be performing for Ryan. Dani, you are called back."

"Thank you." Dani whispered, walking offstage.

"That means, Connie and Jace, you will also be performing for Ryan." Robert told them.

"Connie, you will be singing _Set Fire to the Rain_ by Adele." Nikki began. " Jace, you'll be singing _Payphone _by Maroon 5, and Jasmine you'll be singing _Jar Of Hearts_ by Christina Perri."

"We'll see you all in an hour." Robert smiled and the three walked into the dressing rooms.

* * *

"So why is Connie performing for me tonight?" Ryan asked.

"In the music video, she disappeared a little, and in the homework, she struggled with pitch." Robert explained before Connie wheeled out.

* * *

"My name is Connie Eyre, and I'll be singing Set Fire To The Rain by Adele" Connie said before beginning to sing.

"_I let it fall, my heart_

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong_

_But my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_

_All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true_

_And the games you play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Let it burn while I cry_

_'Cause I heard it all screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Where I felt somethin' die_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh_

_Oh, no_

_Let it burn, oh_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_"

"Thank you, Connie." Ryan said. Connie smiled and went backstage to wait for Jace and Jasmine.

* * *

"Why is Jace here tonight?" Ryan asked.

"He struggled quite a bit with the choreography." Zach explained.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Jace Howe, and I'll be singing Payphone by Maroon 5." Jace began.

"_I'm at a pay phone tryin' to call home, all of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember, the people we used to be_

_It's even harder to picture that you're not here next to me_

_You say it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try_

_And in that time that you wasted, all of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights, now I'm paralyzed_

_Still stuck in that time, when we called it love, but even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a pay phone tryin' to call home, all of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two_

_If happy ever afters did exist, I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of it_

_One more fucking love song I'll be sick_

_Now I'm at a payphone_"

"Jace, you are here because you struggled with the choreography?" Ryan asked, though it was more of a statement.

"Yeah. I'm not the greatest dancer. In fact, I pretty much suck at dancing, but I'm going to learn to be better at it. I really want this."

"Thank you Jace."

* * *

"And why is Jasmine here?"

"She struggled with vocals. She was shaky, and it was one of the earlier lines in the song." Nikki explained.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Jasmine Gold, and I'll be singing Jar Of Hearts by Christina Perri." Jasmine smiled before beginning to sing.

"_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live, half-alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?"_

"Thank you Jasmine." Ryan said. "And you're here because you struggled in the recording booth, yes?"

"Yeah. I sometimes get shaky on earlier lines in songs." Jasmine explained.

"So it takes you longer to record." Ryan replied. "Thank you."

* * *

"**I'm nervous." Jasmine sighed. "I want this, so badly. So badly!"**

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Ryan asked Robert, Zach, and Nikki.

"I think they're all good at acting, but the choreography and vocals are so important as well." Nikki said.

"Yes, I agree, if they can't do the choreography or keep their voices strong, it's hard to get the work done on time." Ryan said.

"I would keep them, and send that one home." Zach said.

"I completely agree." Ryan agreed.

* * *

REC ROOM

"I'm nervous." Jasmine whispered.

"Me too." Eleanor replied.

"Why are you nervous? You were fourth called back." Jace snapped.

"Jace and Eleanor!" Amelia sighed.

"Sorry." Eleanor replied. "I'm just nervous because I really don't want Connie to go!"

"Thanks, El." Connie smiled at the redhead who hugged her.

"Hey guys. The list is up, so go take a look." Robert said as he walked in. Jace took Jasmine and Connie's hands and the three went to look.

* * *

"**I don't want to go home. I got through call-backs, I got to the final 14! I want to win so, so badly." Connie said. If I'm not called back, I'll be so disappointed."**

* * *

Connie rolled herself over to the list and gasped, taking a breath and smiling.

* * *

"**I want to win this! I got this far, I'll get to the end." Jace said.**

* * *

Jace walked up to the list slowly, dreading the idea of his name being under Not Called Back. "Oh my God."

* * *

"**I'm terrified. I don't want to go home. I want to stay until the end. I want to win! I can't leave now." Jasmine sighed.**

* * *

Jasmine walked up to the list, looking at her feet before lifting her head and reading the names. A tear escaped her eye as she read it.

* * *

Call-Backs:

Michael Weisman

Hayden Markks

Skylar Perri

Eleanor Carter

Amelia Reynolds

Abraham Lim

Johnathan Erikson

Blake Jenner

Ashley Cortes

Jake Gallagher

Dani Shay

Jace Howe

Connie Eyre

* * *

Not Called Back:

* * *

Jasmine Gold

* * *

Jasmine broke out into tears, walking into Eleanor's arms as the rest of the contenders walked in.

"Shhhh..." Eleanor cooed. "You'll go far. You will. Maybe this just wasn't for you, Jaz, but you'll get your chance."

Jasmine hugged everyone and sighed, knowing that she'd be leaving the next morning. She packed up her bags, and went to sing her Keep Holding On.

"_There's nothing you can say_

_There's nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know you'll make it through, you'll make it through"_

And Jasmine walked away from the microphone, hugging everyone once more before she left.

* * *

**So? It's not perfect, but I try :D anyways, how is everyone?**

**Oh, also, I'd like to start posting messages through reviews (it takes forever to PM every single one of you), so I guess check the reviews page every so often in case I leave a message. Oh, Eleanor and Jace will be friends with anyone. Except each other. They don't get along well, but they'll be friends with others and have mutual friends. Just thought I'd mention that. Anyways, if I think of anything else I need, I'll post it in a review unless next chapter is written quicker.**

**Bye-bye,**

**Ali :D**


	5. Vulnerability: HW AND MUSIC VIDEO

_You guys should be ashamed of me... This was finished about five days ago... And I only just posted now... So, yeah. Review and yell at me... but also tell me if you liked it too :D And Please read the A/N at the end! (has anyone noticed I write my A/Ns sometimes italicised, sometimes not?) haha anyways, Enjoy!_

_Oh, also, I've decided I'm not going to go into a lot of detail for the homeworks, but then I'll keep the music videos with the same detail I've had. If anyone has setting ideas, that'd be great._

* * *

It was about 7 a.m. and Eleanor, Jake, and Connie were all awake already, thanks to Jake.

"They're supposed to get up in half an hour anyways!" Jake exclaimed, and Eleanor sighed.

"We can't blast music! Jace will _kill_ me!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Jace won't kill you, El." Jake told her and she sighed.

"Please don't wake them up until it's time!" Eleanor exclaimed.

Once half an hour had passed, Eleanor and Jake stood up and grabbed Eleanor's phone speakers, plugging her phone in and blasting Muse through the house and banging on the dorm doors.

"TIME TO GET UP!" Eleanor shrieked.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Amelia laughed, snatching Eleanor's speakers and turning the volume down.

"Ugh... it's too early." Ashley groaned, walking out of the dorm in a pair of trackies and a black tank top. Suddenly there was a thump and groan from in the boys' dorm.

"Are you okay?" they heard Blake asking.

"Fine, fine." Johnathan replied, stood up from where he'd fallen after Michael had shot across his own bed and landed on Johnathan's.

After everyone was dressed and fed, Hayden, Skylar, Ashley, and Abraham were all in the rec room, sitting on the couch talking.

"What sort of role would you guys want to play if you won?" Amelia asked as she walked in, sitting beside Skylar.

"I'd be the leader of the skanks." Hayden grinned evilly.

"I'd be one of the guys. I'd do stuff the guys do, I'd be a tomboy." Ashley replied.

"Yes!" Abraham grinned and high-fived her.

"Well, I'd play that girl who's got a dark past, and is recovering from self-injury addiction." Amelia explained. "I wouldn't let anyone find out about my past."

"I'd be that girl the guys all want and the girls all want to be, but I'd be the one who's different. Who's a total bitch, but hates crowds. I'd be – like – Brittany's cousin or something." Eleanor sat beside Hayden. "And I'd totally be friends with your character, Hay."

"Awesome." Hayden and Eleanor high-fived just as Robert walked in.

"ROBERT'S HERE!" Eleanor screeched through the house.

"Hi everyone!" Robert smiled at the group. "So, the theme this week is Vulnerability, and your homework assignment is Take A Bow by Rihanna. Here are your lyric sheets, and you'll pick out your lines yourselves."

Everyone chose their lines, once or twice running into problems with people wanting the same lines. But in the end, everyone was happy with their lines. Ashley and Connie choreographed most of it, taking lots of ideas from everyone, and they practised lots.

* * *

The next day, everyone made their way into the choir room after being woken up by the ever impatient Eleanor, and Jake.

"Okay, guys, this mentor plays a character who goes through a lot of changes during the show." Robert announced as the door opened. Suddenly, Dianna Agron walked in, smiling widely.

"Hey guys!" Dianna smiled at the contenders. "I'm so excited to see you guys perform!"

* * *

Ashley stepped forward from the triangular shape the group had made. She placed her hand on her hip as she sang; "_Oh, how about a round of applause? Yeah, standing ovation? Ooh, oh yeah Yeah y-yeah yeah_"

Each contender stepped forward as they sang their line, stepping back into place after they each finished.

Jace: "_You look so dumb right now, Standing outside my house_"

Blake: "_Trying to apologize, You're so ugly when you cry_"

Abraham: "_Please, just cut it out_"

Michael: "_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_"

Connie: "_And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_"

Everyone: "_But you put on quite a show, really had me going_

_But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show, very entertaining_

_But it's over now_

_(But it's over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_"

Johnathan: "_Grab your clothes and get gone_"

Hayden: "_You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on_"

Amelia: "_Talkin' 'bout, 'Girl, I love you,' 'You're the one'"_

Skylar: "_This just looks like a rerun, Please, what else is on?_"

Dani: "_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not, And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_"

Everyone: "_But you put on quite a show, really had me going_

_But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show, very entertaining_

_But it's over now_

_(But it's over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_"

Eleanor: "_Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you_"

(Goes to you)

Jake: "_For making me believe that you could be faithful to me_

_Let's hear your speech out_"

Connie: "_How about a round of applause?_

_A standing ovation?_"

Everyone: "_But you put on quite a show, really had me going_

_Now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show, very entertaining_

_But it's over now_

_(But it's over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

_But it's over now_"

* * *

Dianna smiled and clapped. "Well, you're all very talented. I think, Jace, you're just a little pitchy, Connie, you sounded brilliant, you looked vulnerable, you looked at Michael like he'd been the one who was pleading, and I liked that. Michael, you were vulnerable. Your voice sounded amazing, and you looked genuinely upset. Well, all of you did. Amelia, I like how you used air quotes in your line, it brought a little personality into the line, while still remaining vulnerable. And Ashley, your voice, it's so powerful, and you sounded heartbroken while giving it some attitude."

"So, Dianna, who is your homework winner?" Robert asked.

"I'm going to have to go with Ashley. I really liked how you gave it attitude, but not so much where you were no longer vulnerable." Dianna smiled.

"So, your music video this week is," Robert began.

"Mean by Taylor Swift." Dianna continued. "You'll be portraying high school students, and you'll each be playing not only the victim, but each other's tormentors as well. I'll see you later, Ashley. Bye guys!"

There was a chorus of goodbye's from the contenders, and everyone filed out to the rec room. Robert came in behind them.

"So, guys, we're going to talk about what makes each of you vulnerable." Robert explained. "Let's start with Blake."

"Well, I, when I was in middle school, I walked into a stairwell, and these guys were beating up this kid, and I was too scared to do anything about it. I just walked away, didn't even say anything to a teacher. It's my biggest regret. I was too weak to help that kid." Blake explained, looking down. Connie rubbed his back, smiling sadly at him.

"You were scared. Everyone gets scared." she said softly.

"I'll be back in like, an hour." Eleanor said, whispering something in Robert's ear as she passed. He nodded and she walked out.

"I had the same sort of thing as Blake, except every day of the year, really. I'd see kids slammed into lockers, into walls, every day. And I didn't do a thing." Jace sighed. "I was even one of the bullies at one point."

"I was the bully." Hayden sighed. "I thought I was so cool. I ruled my high school. I was on top of everything. I never thought that I was wrong, until this girl actually stood up to me. She was a freshman, and I was a senior. We'd never met. She yelled back, refused to give in to the insults, and at one point, she told me all I was was a bully, and once school was over, I'd be nothing but a bad memory."

"I've got bad anger problems. My mum is in the hospital, and dad sorta went insane. He's abusive, and always shouted at me. This was my escape from him. I don't like people shouting, I tend to get pissed easily if someone shouts at me, or if I'm screwing something up, I get angry or really upset. I don't like failure." Skylar explained.

"I don't like failure. If I can't get something right, I get mad, and upset. I just remember being called 'loser' and 'asshole' a lot. It pretty much sucked. I made 'insignificant waste of space'" Jake explained.

"People would make fun of my wheelchair," Connie began.

"I love your wheelchair!" Amelia smiled.

"Yeah, well, at school, people made fun of me for it not because I couldn't do everything they did, but because of the sparkles and glitter. I love my chair, but I remember almost considering getting a plain one, just to stop the comments on how 'childish' mine was. I never did. I love my chair so much, but it's hard going through every day with people making comments on how childish something that's a big part of me is." Connie sighed. "Where did Eleanor go?"

"She'll be back in a bit. She has something to show us." Robert explained.

"I used to cut." Amelia said. "I was bullied for being smarter and listening to 'weird' music when I was 8, and when I was 10, I had suicide thoughts. I started cutting when I was 13, and when I was 15, I almost died. My sister found me, and I switched schools and I went through recovery. I had depression as well."

"I've never really understood emotions, so I never knew when I was upsetting someone." Johnathan explained. The group talked about their vulnerabilities for another hour. Explaining details

"I was in an abusive relationship for three years. I don't know why I didn't try harder to get out of it. His name was Axel. He never liked me. Not really. He was always drunk, hitting me and threatening me." Ashley sighed, finishing her story just as the door opened, and a girl with curly blonde hair walked in..

"I'm crazy. I'm bi polar, I don't react well, my hair wasn't perfect. My red hair was just an image, to get rid of the person that gave me the insults. But it didn't stop. The dye just became routine anyways. I never thought I'd feel okay again, okay to just have my own natural image. The red, the make-up, I could be Jack Sparrow's sister." Eleanor chuckled. "And at one point, I was shoving people into lockers, I went through both the bullying part and the being bullied part. I forget to take my medicine, sometimes I'm bright and happy, the next week, I'm depressed all week long. But I think I hated the texts that were sent around the school the most. 'Ely Jess is weird' 'Ely Jess has ugly hair' 'Ely Jess is too skinny'. That's why I go by Eleanor. I used to go by Ely, because I thought it was pretty, but now I only go by Eleanor or El from friends."

* * *

The next day, they had vocals with Nikki. They went in one by one, each singing their lines.

Connie went in and grinned at Nikki, "Hey Nikki!"

"Ready, Connie?" Nikki grinned back. They got it done in one take.

"You, with your words like swords, and weapons that you use against me..." Michael sang.

"Missed a word." Nikki said. He sang the line again, and after a couple more takes, he got it.

Jake took a couple shots at the line, messing up once, but getting it down the second time. Amelia and Ashley each got their lines down straight away, and everyone pretty much had a good day.

In choreography, there were more problems. Blake and Eleanor were supposed to shove Jace into a locker, but Eleanor looked like she was pushing harder than Blake, and Ashley and Amelia messed up a little, but not too badly. It was a pretty good day for everyone. Dani just seemed a little off, but nothing big.

* * *

By the time it was the day for the video shoot, everyone felt ready.

* * *

**"It's the day of the shoot, and I am so ready! I'm definitely upset that we're reliving such awful things, but it'll make me stronger." Connie grinned. "I want to do well. I _will_ do well."**

* * *

A hockey player holding a blue slushie walked down the hallway, up to Michael as he shoved his calculus textbook into a locker, while talking to Jace. "Hey Calculoser!" the hockey player called, and as Michael looked up at him, he threw the slushie at Michael. Michael gasped, wiping slushie off his eyes. Michael glared at the jock, as he began to sing; "_You, with your words like knives,__And swords and weapons that you use against me._ before the image changed to Jace who was slammed into a locker by Blake and Eleanor, her wild blonde hair in perfect curls just like a Queen B's hair in the movies, while he sang; "_You, have knocked me off my feet again,__Got me feeling like a nothing_."

Then there was a shot of Ashley applying cover-up over bruises on her face before a boy walked in, pulling her away from the mirror, but she pushed him away while singing her line; "_You, with your voice like nails on a chalk board, calling me out when I'm wounded_"

Amelia pulled her sleeves further down her arms as she sang her line; "_You, picking on the weaker man_" right before the shot changed to a stairwell where Blake was attacked by a group of boys, punching him while he sang; "_You can take me down,__With just one single blow_".

Johnathan sat at a table, Amelia and Dani throwing insults at him as he sang; "B_ut you don't know,__What you don't know!_"

There was a shot of the entire group onstage in the auditorium, singing the chorus;

"_Someday, I'll be, living in a big ol' city,__And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me,__And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Why you gotta be so mean?_"

Abraham glared at Jake, Michael, and Skylar as the three loomed over him while he sang; "_You, with your switching sides,__And your wildfire lies, and your humiliation_"

The next shot was of Skylar, being yelled at by Jace and Ashley, and through the tears, he sang; "_You, have pointed out my flaws again. As if I don't already see them_"

And then Jake stood on the field, Eleanor and Connie shouting at him that he was a failure and total waste of space, and Jake just glared at them, singing; "_I walk with my head down,__Trying to block you out, cause I'll never impress you._"

Eleanor walked across the outdoors part of the campus as her phone beeped. The camera zoomed in on a text she'd received; "Ely Jess is a crazy, weird-haired freak" and Eleanor looked up from the text, looking at Connie and Abraham, laughing at the same text as Eleanor sang; "_I just want to feel okay again_"

Hayden and Johnathan laughed and jeered at Connie as she rolled past them through the hall, her glittery wheels and sparkly handles attracting the attention of the others. Skylar appeared and grabbed her folders and papers, tossing them to Eleanor who proceeded to through everything down the stairs beside her while Connie sang; "_I bet you got pushed around,__Somebody made you cold_"

And then Hayden was walking towards Eleanor and Michael, the both of whom tripped her and laughed, shouting about how she fell over as Hayden sang; "_But the cycle ends right now. Because you can't lead me down that road_" and then Dani was sitting alone at a table, away from everyone else, singing; "_And you don't know,__What you don't know,_"

And once again, a shot of the entire group singing the chorus in the auditorium was shown;

"_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday I'll be,_

_Big enough so you can't hit me.  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean?_"

And Ashley stepped forwards as she sang her step-out part;

"_And I can see you years from now, in a bar,_

_Talking over a football game._

_With that same big loud opinion,  
But nobody's listening.  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things._

_Drunken groaning on about,_

_How I can't sing.  
And all you are is mean_"

Each contender got one more line, which they sang, all standing onstage together.

Jake: "_All you are is mean,_"

Johnathan: "_And a liar,_"

Ashley: "_And pathetic,_"

Eleanor: "_And alone in life._"

Dani: "_And mean,_"

Connie: "_and mean,_"

Abraham: "_and mean,_"

Dani: "_and mean!_"

Michael: "_But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city,_"

Amelia: "_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._"

Skylar: "_YEAH-EAH!_"

Jace: "_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_"

Blake: "_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._"

Ashley: "_Why you gotta be so mean?_"

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city,_

_(Why you gotta be so mean)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_(Why you gotta be so mean)_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_

_(Why you gotta be so mean)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._"

Ashley belted out the last line; "_Why you gotta be so mean?_"

* * *

Once Erik called a wrap, everyone went to change, Eleanor out of the Cheerios uniform, Jake out of the football uniform, etc.

"So, what does everyone think of their performances? Who did well?" Connie asked.

"I messed up so badly in the recording studio." Michael sighed. "It's only the second week and I'm already messing up and forgetting words."

"I actually think I did pretty bad as well." Blake sighed. "I think my solo was okay, but when El and I were shoving Jace up against the locker, we had to re-do the take a lot because El looked like she was pushing harder than I was... It wasn't convincing in the slightest."

"I'm sure you did fine." Connie told him.

"It's probably fine, Blake. I messed up too." Eleanor sighed. "I was pushing too hard. Sorry Jace."

"It's fine, El." Jace said, rubbing his shoulder.

* * *

**"I screwed up. El and CJ both say I was fine, but everyone had a really good week, and me and Michael both screwed up. If I'm sent home... I want this." Blake sighed. "So badly."**

* * *

**"Blake has nothing to worry about." Michael stated. "He didn't have to re-record at all, and he did great in the homework."**

* * *

"Well, I'm pretty pleased with my week." Connie said.

"Same here." Jace and Skylar agreed.

"I think everyone had a good week." Eleanor and Hayden said at the same time. Both girls looked at each other before shouting out "MIND READERS!" the others laughed and everyone made their ways to their dorms to get some sleep.

* * *

_So? Like it? Hate it? Tell me!_

_Also, IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING! Unless you'll never be bugging me for updates (I encourage you to nag me for updates as I tend to get distracted... from EVERYTHING)_

_I'll still be posting questions in reviews, but if anyone ever wants to know when I'll be updating (I was gonna go by a schedule, but I really can't), visit my tumblr. I'll tag everything regarding the updates of this story and my drabbles/oneshots with "Ali's Updates". You're also welcome to spam my ask with "ALI YOU HAVE TO UPDATE!"'s. I accept anonymous asks, so if you don't have a tumblr, it's no problem! Just, EVERYONE tell me on tumblr who you are when you talk to me. Also, feel free to just sorta talk to me... I like to talk! :D I'll post some stuff on twitter, and if you need to ask me something important, twitter is the place to go, because I'll see tweets and be able to respond before I can respond on tumblr (which I can only respond whilst on a computer) or on fanfiction (which Shanna, my phone, doesn't seem to particularly like very much...)._

_Tumblr: PeanutButterBrothers-Milkshake .tumblr .com (without the spaces) this one I tend to check less. If you have an account, I can respond privately from BlakeLovette .tumblr .com and if I don't have anything else to do, I'll be on that for a long time._

_Twitter: (a)AliLovette or (a)BlakeLovette (whichever works best for you)_

_I'm usually on a computer from about 3 or 4 until 9 or 10 Eastern time, but I eat dinner between 6 and 8, so if you send something then, I may not respond for an hour or two..._

_Anyways, this is just if anyone needs to nag me for updates or is curious about that... also, I post my drabbles and oneshots to tumblr as well. I take prompts on my Drabble/Oneshot fic. :D I think that's all._


	6. LCP SONGS LIST

Sup Y'all?

* * *

PLEASE READ (OR SKIM) THIS: I WILL BE POSTING INFORMATION REGARDING THIS STORY (and my drabble/oneshot story) ON MY TUMBLR. IF ANYONE HAS QUESTIONS FOR ME, ASK ME ON TUMBLR! MY ASK ACCEPTS ANONYMOUS QUESTIONS SO IF YOU HAVE A QUESTION, JUST TELL ME YOUR FANFICTION USERNAME (for non-anons, first time only is perfectly okay) AND ASK OR TALK TO ME. THE LINK IS: .com (you can also ask me at .com IF you have an account so I can respond privately as that one's for a RP and I can't constantly be posting OOC stuff, but I tend to stay on my dashboard longer. I check both every night but I'm online on the RP one for longer periods of time in the evening.

* * *

If anyone desperately needs my attention, Twitter's always an option. I'll respond as soon as I see the tweet (I'm on and off throughout the day) so responses will be faster. My Twitter is AliLovette, and please no DMs because they don't work on my phone. Just tell me who you are on FF (first time only is fine)

* * *

THE INFORMATION POSTED WILL BE MOSTLY TO DO WITH WHEN I'LL BE UPDATING AND QUESTIONS FOR YOU GUYS (which will also be placed in review here. If I already reviewed with a question, I'll post as an anon and use the name "Ali Lovette". Please do look every so often in case I leave something. So far most of you have answered everything.) I would post my questions in my chapters, but I usually start the next chapter after posting so if I don't think of the question before posting it won't be in the chapter. Thanks guys. Hopefully I'll get Vulnerability up soon. I'm just really busy right now.

* * *

What song would your OC sing as a LCP? Choose a song from the list or give me a different one. I basically just went through my phone finding a bunch of songs I like... so it's mostly Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, Pixie Lott, and Katy Perry. My favourites for El and Jace (mostly El) are in bold (basically my favourite songs on the list. Don't let that stop you from putting that song for you OC. If a bunch of people like the same songs, and they're in the bottom 3, I'll give the first one in the bottom that song). Also, there's not a lot of "guy songs" because well, it's from a bigger list of my music... so now you all know what sort of music I listen to.

* * *

Pick multiple songs :) I have no idea who's gonna be in the bottom three and when. So therefore, people might end up in it more than once. So, yeah… I think this is it. Ignore anything said in this note about Pacific Time/no internet/being on holiday. I'm back. I wrote this list a week and a half ago.

* * *

(I have a long fangirly rant at the bottom of this page after the song list...) :D

* * *

**LCP SONGS LIST**

Constant Craving - Glee Cast

**Cry Me Out - Pixie Lott**

Defying Gravity – Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth

**Doing Fine (Without You) - Pixie Lott**

Enchanted - Taylor Swift

Father & Son

Fearless - Taylor Swift

**Fifteen - Taylor Swift**

Fix A Heart - Demi Lovato

The Flood - Cheryl Cole

**Forever & Always - Taylor Swift**

Free Fallin' - Tom Petty

Get It Right - Glee Cast

Give Your Heart A Break - Demi Lovato

Hey, Soul Sister - Train

Hit The Lights - Selena Gomez

If You Ever Come Back - The Script

Innocent - Taylor Swift

Jealous Guy

King Of Anything - Sara Bareilles

**Last Dance - Ariana Grande**

**Last Kiss - Taylor Swift**

Light On - David Cook

**Lonely - Pixie Lott**

Long Live - Taylor Swift

**Makes Me Wonder - Maroon 5**

Man Down - Rihanna

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved - The Script**

Misery - Maroon 5

More Than This - One Direction

My Dilemma - Selena Gomez

Need You Now - Lady Antebellum

No Air - Glee Cast

The One That Got Away - Katy Perry

Out Here On My Own - Glee Cast

Paper Planes - Pixie Lott

Parachute - Cheryl Cole

**Perfect (Clean) - Pink**

Perfect Day - Cascada

Porcelain Heart - Nicola Roberts

Pray - Justin Bieber

**Put Your Hearts Up - Ariana Grande**

Raise Your Glass - Pink

Rule The World - Knights Bridge

Rumour Has It - Adele

Russian Roulette - Rihanna

Safe And Sound - Taylor Swift

Same Mistakes - One Direction

Scars - Miley Cyrus

**Shake It Out - Florence And The Machine**

Skyscraper - Demi Lovato

Someone Like You - Adele

Songbird - Glee Cast

Stay - Miley Cyrus

Teardrops On My Guitar - Taylor Swift

Teenage Dream - Katy Perry

**That's More Like It - Selena Gomez**

The Time Of My Life - David Cook

Today Was A Fairytale - Taylor Swift

**Unfriend You - Greyson Chance**

Vienna - Ariana Grande

Waka Waka - Shakira

Waking Up In Vegas - Katy Perry

We Own The Night (Ft. Pixie Lott) - Selena Gomez

**What Is This Feeling? – Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth**

White Horse - Taylor Swift

* * *

Oh, and ideas for Blake and Michael and Dani and Abraham's LCPs would be great as well! :D

* * *

OMG BLAKE WON! I'M SO PROUD OF HIM! I SPENT AN HOUR AND A HALF AFTER THE FINALE DANCING AND SINGING AND SCREAMING IN MY ROOM (quietly). SO EXCITING! I'M JUST REALLY PROUD OF BLAKE! AND OMG NELLIE WON FAN FAVOURITE! AND MICHAEL WON THE HEARTS OF MANY, MANY GIRLS, SO #PeanutButterMilkshake ALL won something! Haha I'm such a fangirl! I'm listening to Taylor Swift's new song, and I really love it... BUT BLAKE WON! OMG! I'm beginning to worry about my sanity because this entire plane ride (3 hours long) all I could think about is The Glee Project and Blake winning and I wrote up this list of LCP songs (when really I should have sorted out song lines...) but I just, I can't even think straight. I'm just excited for pretty much everything... except this trip... and school starting... ugh... anyways, I should just like - stop talking so you guys can go back to more important things...

* * *

Yeah, that fangirly rant was written the day after the finale... and not posted until now. But I feel that I shouldn't backspace stuff if I'm just talking and not writing the actual story... haha

* * *

If you didn't read Vulnerability yet, go back a chapter and read it. The LCPs will be up tomorrow or the day after.

* * *

x Ali x


	7. Vulnerability: LAST CHANCE PERFORMANCES

_Hey you guys! I'm really sorry this took so long (honestly, once again, go ahead and yell at me in your reviews as this has been written for about two weeks now...). Anyways, here's the LCPs for Vulnerability. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Hi guys." Robert smiled at the group as they stood in two lines, waiting to hear who was called back, and who was doing last chance performances. "So, our first called back this week, did a fantastic job with the recording, and their acting was great in the music video. Connie, you were great this week. Congratulations, you are called back." Connie wheeled herself out, slapping hands with Eleanor on her way past.

* * *

"**I'm first called back! I'm so glad I wasn't in the bottom three again!" Connie exclaimed, grinning.**

* * *

"Jace and Skylar, you both also had a good week, with very few mistakes. Eleanor, you were a bit too aggressive sometimes in the music video, but you overall, had a great week as well. The three of you are called back. Hayden, Johnathan, Ashley, Amelia, you four are called back."

After they'd all walked offstage, the mentors turned to Blake, Michael, Jake, and Dani.

"Michael, you struggled in the recording studio, forgetting lines." Nikki began. "And Jake, you had some trouble actually being the bully."

"Dani, you didn't really seem completely there, during filming, and faded quite a bit." Erik explained. "And Blake, you weren't as forceful as Eleanor was in your scene with her and Jace. And this video needed to be believable, but usually, you would be stronger than she is. She's Eleanor, and she's pretty much the girl who probably would never be able to actually hurt anyone without putting a lot more effort into it than normal."

"Michael, you are going to be singing for Ryan today." Nikki told him.

"Jake, you are called back." Robert said. "So that means, Blake and Dani, the two of you will also be singing for Ryan." Jake walked off-stage, patting Michael's shoulder as he walked past.

"Michael, you will be singing Lucky by Jason Mraz." Nikki began. "Blake, you will be singing Losing My Religion by R.E.M., and Dani, you'll be singing Landslide by Glee."

The three walked off-stage to practise their performances.

* * *

"**I'm in the bottom three on the second week. Because I forgot my lines. Because I over-thought everything. I can't believe I did that!" Michael groaned.**

* * *

**Dani**

"I took my love, and I took it down..." Dani sang. When Nikki arrived, she sang for her, and Nikki helped her with the performance, telling her to try to connect more emotionally to the song.

* * *

**Blake**

"That's me in the corner, that's me in the spotlight, losing my religion..." Blake groaned. He was nervous, but he knew he'd get through. He was positive. He'd prove to Ryan that he could win this.

"Hi Blake. Are you alright?" Nikki asked as she walked in.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blake sighed. He sang the song for Nikki and she helped him with the pitch before leaving.

* * *

**Michael**

Michael groaned. He couldn't believe he'd managed to land himself in the bottom three on the second week. "Never been in love with you before..." he was over-thinking everything. Nikki came in and she ended up telling him not to over-think the performance.

* * *

"So, why is Blake performing?" Ryan asked.

"He was paired with Jace and Eleanor, and him and Eleanor were supposed to shove Jace into a locker together, but it ended up looking like Eleanor was doing most of the work, she was more forceful, and it doesn't look natural for her to be so much more forceful than him." Robert explained.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Blake Jenner, and I'll be singing Losing My Religion by R.E.M." Blake said before beginning the song.

"_All life, it's bigger,_

_It's bigger than you, and you are not me,_

_The lengths that I will go to,_

_The distance in your eyes,_

_I've said enough,_

_That's me in the corner,_

_That's me in the spotlight,_

_Losing my religion,_

_Trying to keep up with you,_

_And I don't know if I can do it,_

_Oh no, I've said too much, I haven't said enough,_

_I thought that I heard yuou laughing,_

_I thought that I heard you sing,_

_I think I thought I saw you drown,_

_But that was just a dream,_

_Just a dream, just a dream, dream._"

"And why are you here?" Ryan asked.

"My part of the scene with El and Jace wasn't realistic because pairing me next to Eleanor, it should look like I'm stronger, but she looked like she was stronger, even though she's tiny." Blake explained.

"Thank you." Ryan said. Blake walked off-stage, wishing he could have just looked more forceful. He knew Eleanor put too much effort into things sometimes. She was playing a bully. She used to be a bully. But Blake was confident with his performance.

* * *

"And why is Michael here?" Ryan asked.

"He over-thought his parts in the music video, and ended up forgetting the lyrics, and we had to re-record his part quite a few times." Nikki explained.

* * *

"I'm Michael Weisman, and I'll be singing Lucky by Jason Mraz." Michael said right before beginning.

"_Do ya hear me?_

_I'm talkin' to you._

_Across the water, _

_Across the deep blue ocean,_

_Under the open sky_

_Oh my, baby I'm tryin'._

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend,_

_Lucky to have been where I have been,_

_Lucky to be coming home again._

_They don't know how hard it is,_

_Livin' like this before,_

_We know every single word,_

_I never knew you before,_

_I wait for you, I promise you,_

_I will! Well I,_

_I've never been in love with you before..._"

Michael stopped and Zach began shouting.

"_And this is my favourite part of the song!_"

Nikki laughed at that as Michael continued to sing, replacing forgotten lines with his own.

"_Lucky we're in love so everly,_

_Lucky my nerves didn't kick in at all,_

_Lucky to be coming home someday._"

The mentors clapped, and Ryan began to speak.

"That is, by far, the worst performance I have ever seen on this show, Michael." Ryan stated. Michael nodded, sighing. He just knew he'd be sent home. Ryan had hated his performance, and he hadn't seen much of Michael. So all he could see was probably just the kid who forgot all his lines and couldn't get past his nerves. Michael walked off-stage, going into the rec room where Blake was already waiting with the contenders that were called back already.

* * *

"I'm going home. I blew it." Michael sighed as he sat down beside Eleanor on the edge of the couch. Ashley gave him a sad smile and Connie rolled over to sit beside him.

"I'm sure Ryan'll see that you have potential. If anything, your nerves make you relatable." she comforted him while Eleanor rubbed circles on his back. Both girls tried to get his mind off of his performance.

* * *

"And why is Dani here?" Ryan asked.

"She faded away in the video shoot." Robert explained.

* * *

"I'm Dani Shay, and I'll be singing Landslide." Dani said, beginning her song.

"_I took my love, and I took it down,_

_I climbed a mountain and I turned around,_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hill,_

_But the landslide brought me down,_

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?_

_Can the child in my heart rise above?_

_So if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills,_

_Oh maybe,_

_The landslide'll bring you down._"

Dani finished, and left the stage, going into the rec room.

* * *

"So, who would you send home?" Ryan asked the mentors.

"I would send them." Nikki said. "Keep him."

"Why?"

"He's relatable. There are teenagers who haven't gone through a lot of bullying, who are pretty much normal, who have no examples on TV that they can relate to. They grow up privileged, and they're not stereotyped, and that could work for the show." Nikki explained.

"I would send them home." Robert said.

"Okay, I think we have our decision." Ryan said after some more discussion.

* * *

"Hey guys. The list is up. Go take a look." Robert told the contenders.

* * *

**Blake walked in first. "I want this so badly. I don't want to go home. I know everyone says this when they're going to look, but I just really want this. I screwed up the scene, and I don't want to go home just for that one thing." Blake said as he arrived at the call-back list. He read down the list and gasped when he saw the end of it.**

* * *

**Michael sighed. "I'm pretty sure that I'm going home. I screwed up the lyrics by over-thinking, and I screwed up my Last Chance Performance. I don't want to go, I want to be on Glee. So badly." he got to the board, and stood there, not looking at all. And then he looked up at the bottom of the list, sighing when he saw it.**

* * *

**Dani walked to the list, not looking at it. "I know I screwed up. But I don't want to go. I want to stay." she looked up once she reached the list and instantly, tears began to fall.**

* * *

**Call-Backs:**

**Skylar Perry**

**Eleanor Carter**

**Hayden Markks**

**Abraham Lim**

**Johnathan Erikson**

**Ashley Cortes**

**Amelia Reynolds**

**Jake Gallagher**

**Michael Weisman**

**Blake Jenner**

* * *

**Not Called Back:**

**Dani Shay**

* * *

The other contenders poured into the room, wrapping Dani in hugs and whispering their condolences.

* * *

The next day, after packing up. Dani was ready to go. She didn't want to, but she still had to do one more performance with the others, and she was glad she got to sing with them one more time.

* * *

"**I'm going to take what I've learned these past two weeks, and I'm going to use it. I'll be fine. I'll make it." Dani said softly.**

* * *

"_There's nothing you can say,_

_Nothing you can do,_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth,_

_So keep holding on,_

_'Cause you know you'll make it through,_

_you'll make it through._"

* * *

_So? I really wanna know what you guys think! I'm starting Junior year (started last tuesday) and I'm already loaded with work, so please don't be mad that updates will be scattery and not on a schedule. I'll try to have the next episode on Saturday :D_


	8. Dance-Ability: HOMEWORK

_I split it up because I haven't had time to write. So this is only the homework. Sorry guys. I'm working on the music video, but I have a lot of other stuff going on... and I'm lazy. So, yeah. If anyone wants to join a tgps2 role play, I have one! Dani, Blake, Nellie, Ali, Shanna, Michael, and Abraham are taken. And you can make OCs or be Glee Cast members or s2 contenders. PM me if you're interested :) um, yeah. Enjoy!_

* * *

Connie and Blake looked at each other, grins crossing their faces as they stared at the pile of items in front of them. They had Eleanor's I-Pod, Jace's guitar, Blake's I-Pod, Michael's guitar, Abraham's hair gel, Mia's I-Pod, and a number of other personal items taken from the contenders.

"Wrap them and pass them out to people they don't belong to?" Blake asked.

"Yep." Connie grinned, taking one of the many I-Pods. The two began the wrapping, laughing when Jace, Jake, Ashley, Eleanor all appeared, asking about the "Christmas-lookie thingies" as Eleanor put it.

"One for everyone." Connie replied, handing Eleanor Michael's wrapped guitar. The girl seemed to accept the explanation which really didn't explain the Christmas wrapping, and wandered into the kitchen after stashing the unopened gift under her bed to look at later. Soon, all the "gifts" were handed out with the instructions to open them later.

"Guys, has anyone seen my I-Pod?" Mia appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah, of course! You were listening to it yesterday." Eleanor replied. Everyone looked at her. "It's white." She supplied.

"El, have you seen it today?" Mia asked the blonde who let out a loud yawn.

"I'm sorry. That was a stupid answer... I should not be allowed to stay up late." Eleanor yawned again, banging her head on the counter. She groaned but didn't move. Michael rubbed her back, looking over at Mia.

"Sorry, Mia. I haven't seen it either." Michael said.

* * *

"**Seriously. Don't let me stay up late... or I sound like Brittany from Glee. No offense to Brittany from Glee." Eleanor said. "I don't function if I'm tired."**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Robert smiled at the group. "This weeks' theme is Dance-Ability, and your homework assignment is Kids In America by Cascada."

"Oh yay! I love that song!" Eleanor bounced in her seat, toppling over onto Mia. The two girls laughed as Eleanor rolled off of Mia onto the floor. "Sorry Mia!"

* * *

"**I've never heard of that song..." Jace sighed.**

* * *

The next day the group was waiting for the guest judge and Robert.

"Hey guys!" Robert walked in. "Our guest judge today is a great dancer, actress, and singer."

"Hey guys!" Heather Morris walked in, grinning from ear to ear. The group stood, smiling, the girls all cheering, as they began their performance.

* * *

Jace: Looking out a dirty old window, down below the cars in the city go rushing by

Ashley: I sit here alone and I wonder why

Johnathan: Friday night and everyone's moving, I can feel the heat but its soothing heading down

Hayden: I search for the beat in this dirty town

Blake: Downtown the young ones are going, Downtown the young ones are growing

ALL: We're the kids in America, whoa

We're the kids in America, whoa

Everybody live for the music around

Amelia: Bright Lights, the music gets faster

Jake: Look boy don't check on your watch, not another glance

Abraham: I'm not leaving now honey not a chance

Skylar: Hot shot give me no problems, much later baby you'll be saying never mind

Connie: You know life is cruel, life is never kind

Michael: Kind hearts don't make a new story, kind hearts don't grab any glory

ALL: We're the kids in America, whoa

We're the kids in America, whoa

Everybody live for the music around

Na na na na na na na

Na na na na na say!

Na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na

Eleanor: Come closer honey that's better, gotta get a brand new experience feeling right

Amelia: Oh, don't try to stop baby hold me tight

Hayden: Outside a new day is dawning

Ashley: Outside suburbia's crawling

Blake: Everywhere, I don't want to go baby

Jake: New York to East California

Abraham: There's a new wave coming I warn ya

Michael & Eleanor: We're the kids in America, whoa

Connie & Skylar: We're the kids in America, whoa

Jace & Johnathan: Everybody live for the music around

ALL: We're the kids in America, whoa

We're the kids in America, whoa

Everybody live for the music around

* * *

"That was great guys!" Heather smiled. "Michael and Eleanor, you guys have a lot of chemistry performing. Probably because you keep getting paired together. That's great. Connie and Skylar you're both so great. Skylar you just sounded like you were having fun and you looked like it too. Jace, you were a little pitchy."

"So, who's your winner, Heather?" Robert asked.

"Skylar." Heather smiled. "Everyone looked and sounded great, but I think Skylar really stood out."

"So, your music video is going to be..." Robert began.

"On The Floor by Jennifer Lopez!" Heather smiled. The group laughed and cheered. "So, I'll see you tomorrow for our One-On-One, Skylar. Bye everyone!"

* * *

_Yeah, um, I'm working on the music video, and the drabbles/oneshots for anyone who reads those... sorry_

_- Ali x_


End file.
